Dębowa Gwiazda
Dębowa Gwiazda (ang. Oakstar) - Najstarszy z ,,Trzech Braci" założyciel oraz pierwszy przywódca Klanu Dębu. Brat Sosnowej Gwiazdy, Brzozowej Gwiazdy oraz Wierzbowej Gwiazdy Wygląd: Dębowa Gwiazda to potężny, stary, umięśniony kocur o ciemnobrązowej, pręgowanej, długiej sierści, szerokim i długim pysku, dużych pazurach i wąskich bursztynowych, oczach. Legendy: Legenda o Trzech Drzewach/''Legenda o Wierzbowym Drzewie:'' Wersja trzech klanów: Dawno temu trzech braci wyruszyło w podroż, podczas wędrówki napotkali grupę kotów których obóz został zalany. Bracia Prowadzą Koty na Nowe ziemie, Tam zakładają trzy Klany i Aby to przypieczętować sadzą trzy drzewa Wersja Klanu Wierzby: Dawno Temu Wierzba Wyruszyła z braćmi w podróż, podczas przeprawy przez rzekę rodzeństwo atakuje pies. Bracia uciekają zostawiając Wierzbę na śmierć. Kotka jednak przeżywa. Podróżuje dalej sama, dopóki na naplotkuje grupy włóczęgów których przekupuje aby dołączyli do niej. Kotka znajduje swoich braci którzy założyli swoje klany, kotka niemożne wybaczyć swoim braciom że zostawili ją na śmierć. kocury proponują jej aby kotka zasadziła swoje drzewo obok ich drzewa ale ta nie zgadza się i sadzi swoją wierzbę na wzgórzu z dala od drzew braci. Legenda o Gwieździe: W'ersja trzech klanów:' Trzej bracia po wzięciu kotów pod opiekę nie wiedzieli gdzie się dalej udać. Wtedy też na niebie pojawia się gwiazda, jaśniejsza od innych gwiazd. Bracia postanowili iść za nią, podążając za gwiazdą doszli do terenów na których założyli swoje klany. Na cześć gwiazdy każdy lider od tej pory miał mieć ,,Gwiazda" w nazwie. Wersja Klanu Wierzby: Wierzba po zostawieniu przez braci była zdana na siebie, kotka nie wiedziała dokąd ma się udać, wtedy też na niebie pojawiła się gwiazda, jaśniejsza on innych gwiazd. Kotka postanowiła iść za nią. Kotka doszła na podmokłe tereny na których założyła swój klan. Na cześć gwiazdy każdy lider od tej pory miał mieć ,,Gwiazda" w nazwie. reszta wkrótce... Historia: Dębowa Gwiazda był najstarszym z swojego rodzeństwa, on jako jedyny pamiętał ich ojca. Kocur urodził się w miocie z jeszcze jednym kociakiem, rudą kotką, ale ów kotka zmarła będąc jeszcze kociakiem. Dębowa Gwiazda ani jego matka nigdy nie wspominali reszcie rodzeństwa o zmarłej siostrze. Dębowa Gwiazda już od dziecka lubił chodzić na długie spacery, zawsze ciekawiło go co znajduje się za kolejnym zakrętem. Ojciec opowiadał mu o różnych wspaniałych miejscach do których podróżował, mając nadzieje że to ostudzi zapał syna do oddalania się, kociak jednak przez te opowieści stawał się jeszcze bardziej ciekawy świata i chętny do podróży. Kiedy urodził się Sosna, Kocurek stał się dla niego przykładem. Od tej pory bracia byli praktycznie nierozłączni i wszędzie chodzili razem. Lecz niestety ojciec kociaków zmarł niedługo po narodzinach Sosny. Matka chcąc pocieszyć swoich synów mówiła im że ich ojciec wyruszył w ostatnią podróż, do Klanu Gwiazdy. Dwa księżyce potem urodziły się ostatnie kocięta, Brzoza i Wierzba. Dąb i Sosna zbytnio nieprzejmowani się młodszym rodzeństwem, szczególnie Sosna, którym jedynym światem był Dąb. Natomiast sam Dąb bardziej interesował się młodszym rodzeństwem niż brat. Brzoza zawsze chciał dołączyć do starszych braci, w przeciwieństwie do wierzby, która uważała że jej wystarczy tylko Brzoza. Lata mijały, Dąb i Sosna coraz częściej przyjmowali swojego młodszego brata do wspólnych wędrówek. Wierzba natomiast zawsze zostawała w tym czasie z matką, która była już stara i zchorowana. Pewnego dnia podczas jednaj z takich wędrówek ich matka zmarła. Po tym bracia uznali że już nic ich nie trzyma z starym domem, i mogą nareszcie wyruszyć w podróż. Trója braci wraz z siostrą wyruszyli w podróż, nie wiedzieli wtedy jeszcze gdzie szli, nie wiedzieli też po co szli, po prostu chcieli podróżować. Pewnego wieczoru w trakcie podróży zaatakowało ich stado psów, Wierzba została w tyle i psy dopadły ją pierwszą, Brzoza chciał się po nią wrócić, ale Dąb mu tego zakazał, nie chciał narażać innych na niebezpieczeństwo, ponadto nie wierzył żeby Wierzba to przeżyła. Bracią udało się uciec. Dotarli do gospodarstwa, tam poznali kotkę i jej kocięta. Bracia opowiedzieli jej kim są i spytali czy mogą przenocować w stodole. Kotka zgodziła się, ale pod warunkiem że zabiorą jej kocięta ze sobą. Kotka nie była złą matką, kochała swoje kocięta. Kotka chciała je obronić przed dwunożnymi, gdyż zabrali jej poprzedni miot i wrzucili do rzeki. Dąb zapytał czy kotka nie chciała by iść z nimi, ale kotka powiedziała że boi się swojego partnera, który jest agresywny. Dąb wtedy jej przyrzeka że jeśli kocur by chciał ją skrzywdzić to Dąb wraz z braćmi stanie w jej obronie. Kotka ostatecznie zgadza się z nimi iść. Rankiem bracia, kotka i piątka jej kociąt idą dalej. Po jakimś czasie wędrówki spotykają rodzinę kotów których dom został zalany przez wodę, Dąb pozwala im dołączyć do siebie. Teraz kocur zdaje sobie sprawę że powinien znaleźć jakieś stałe miejsce dla reszty kotów, jednak niema pojęcia gdzie mogło by być odpowiednie miejsce do zamieszkania. Podczas nocy na niebie spostrzega gwiazdę znacznie jaśniejszą niż inne. Kocur dochodzi do wniosku że ta gwiazda to jego zmarły ojciec, który chce zaprowadzić ich we właściwe miejsce. Koty wyruszają w kierunku gwiazdy, idą kilka dni aż wreszcie dochodzą w to miejsce i okazuje się że jest idealne. Każdy z trzech braci zakłada własny obóz i klan. Po księżycu na to samo miejsce dociera Wierzba. Kocur jest pod wrażeniem że Wierzba przeżyła, w pewnym sensie nawet się z tego cieszy. Wierzba jednak jest wściekła na braci, niemożne im wybaczyć jak mogli ją tak porostu zostawić. Bracia wpadają na pomysł by posadzić trzy drzewa na złączeniach terytorium, proponują to tak samo Wierzbie, ale ona się nie godzi. Mówi że głupie zasadzenie drzewa niesprawni że przestanie być na nich wściekła. Dąb i reszta braci sadzą swoje drzewa i przyjmują imiona: Dębowa Gwiazda, Sosnowa Gwiazda i Brzozowa Gwiazda. Wierzba też zasadza swoje drzewo, tylko że w centrum swojego obozu i przyjmuje imię Wierzbowa Gwiazda, kotka również zakłada klan. Mija kilka księżyców. Bracia spotykają się niedaleko przepaści, tam atakuje ich Wierzbowa Gwiazda. Dębowej Gwieździe udaje się ją zepchnąć, ale kotka pociąga kocura za sobą. Oboje giną i pojawiają się w ciemnej przestrzeni. Dąb jest w szoku, nierozumie czemu nie są w Klanie Gwiazdy. Wtedy Wierzbowa Gwiazda krzyczy na niego że matka ich oszukała, że nigdy nie było czegoś takiego jak Klan Gwiazdy, a gwiazda która ich prowadziła była zwykłą, głupią gwiazdą. Dąb postanawia jednak że sam stworzy Klan Gwiazdy, prosi wtedy Wierzbową Gwiazdę o pomoc i zakopanie toporu wojennego. Wierzbowa Gwiazda jednak się nie zgadza i postanawia stworzyć swój własny klan: Klan Ciemności. Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Dębu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:ZMKicia Kategoria:Pierwszy Osadnik Kategoria:Koty w Klanie Gwiazdy Kategoria:Przywódca Kategoria:Cztery Drzewa